The Community Clinical Oncology Program of Central New York requests RFA No. 10-NIH-NCI-DRCCA for the purposes of receiving a grant enabling a consortium of 7 physicians and 4 hospitals to more effectively treat patients with malignant disease in this central New York community of 500,000 which supports 2 major universities, a medical school, and Associate Degree colleges. The central New York region encompasses a total population of well over a million. Despite the number of highly trained oncologic specialists practicing in this area, relatively few patients with malignant disease will achieve the benefit of being placed on research treatment protocols offered by major cooperative trial groups in this country. The physician members of this consortium practice in Syracuse, hold positions of directors of cancer activity programs, operate tumor clinics, participate in teaching efforts and have appointments overlapping the component hospitals. They represent multiple disciplines required for the proper treatment of the cancer patient, and currently have access to a large number of such patients yearly. With funding to provide support data manager/nurse oncology services this group's combined effort could treat many more patients by research protocol. The environment for such treatment is well organized in the varying offices and hospital clinics and in-patient areas so that total patient care support is available for patient care. The data generated from such an experience will be of statistical significance in treatment of disease, and will also demonstrate the community's ability to extend health care to an entire region by well trained personnel.